Oliver's Bell
by The Tall Violets
Summary: Don't read this for your own safety: It contains a boy's journal, two mischevious twins, several dramatic scenes, Ginny Weasley eating pies, and a very awkward Witch Weekly Article.
1. Like, Love you

'**Afternoon y'all, Violet here. This is just another crazy story written by me about Katie and Oliver's relationship…I will update if I get reviews, people!**

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You have to!"

"Why?"

"Because you bloody well like him!" Angelina shouted in exasperation, causing students to turn her way curiously. Katie flushed and stared icily at her porridge.

"Thanks a bunch, Angelina. Now everyone's looking." Katie gritted her teeth.

"Ah, don't worry, no-one cares," Angelina waved away the matter with a flick of her hand. She paused suddenly, seeing the look on Katie's face as she gazed into the deep and dooming realms of her porridge. "Why do you eat that stuff anyway?"

Katie stayed perfectly still, feeling Angelina's eyes on her. "Mum's orders. She wrote to Dumbledore, stating that I must eat porridge once a week. She doesn't even tell me what day that is! Once I tried reaching for the bacon, and there was some kind of charm put on it, like a force-field. Only thing I could touch was this," she scooped some of the porridge into her spoon and let it fall back down with a splatter, "this sloppy oat mix." She looked up, only to see Alicia arrive for breakfast and Angelina greeting her.

"Hey Kat!" Alicia poked her head past Angelina to say hello to a glum looking Katie. "What's the matter…? Boy blues gotcha?"

Alicia was a bubbly girl and most certainly a good and trusting friend. Sadly, she was not always known for her subtleness.

"Not you too Alicia! Why can't everyone get off my back?" Katie swallowed a spoonful of porridge unwillingly and scowled.

"Whoa, Katie, chill out," Angelina scooted over to Katie, glancing at a worried looking Alicia. "All we're trying to say is that…well…today is Valentines day."

"Yeah…" Katie questioned, sort of already knowing what was coming.

"And we know how you feel." Alicia added wistfully.

"Excuse me?" Katie frowned, suddenly spotting a certain person enter the Great Hall for breakfast. She gave a dry gulp, and Alicia and Angelina saw her. They smirked.

"Don't lock yourself up, Kat – be bold!" Alicia smiled encouragingly. Angelina winked.

Katie grunted and kept her eyes on the _finally_ empty bowl of porridge. No one, not anyone in the whole world, could make her tell him how she felt. She would not only completely humiliate herself by declaring her love for him, but she would also ruin the Gryffindor Quidditch team by the awkwardness that would obviously follow not long after her declaration.

"But then again, Potato-head loves Angie and we still won the last match." Katie muttered out loud, still pondering. Suddenly a loud voice interrupted her.

"Alright team." Oliver Wood plopped down next to Fred, who was sitting opposite of Angelina and next to George. Most of the team (Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, Oliver, and Katie) was in close proximity, so Oliver thought he might as well brief them on the next match.

"We won our last match, but it was a close call. Now, our next game is Ravenclaw. They've got a new Seeker – I'm not sure who it is but the word is that he has-"

"Or she-" added Angelina.

"Or she," he added, "Has been the best Seeker Ravenclaw's ever had." Oliver finished, waiting for a dramatic reaction.

"Ah, we'll be fine," said George airily, "Because-"

"-Ravenclaw's got as much chance of a good player as-" added Fred,

"-me becoming Minister for Magic." finished George.

"That's a high chance, is it?" mused Angelina sarcastically. Katie grunted.

"Now listen, you two!" Oliver said angrily. "We can't drift off like this again! If we win this match we will be in the lead. It's the most important game until the final!" he slammed his fists on the table, causing the several bowls and plates to jump.

"Okay Oliver…" George said, looking alarmed. "We won't slack off…"

"Good." Oliver said in his lilting Scottish accent, reaching for a piece of toast. Katie rested her chin on her hands and watched Oliver spread butter thickly on his toast. Fred saw her watching him, and he looked at Katie knowingly. Oliver wolfed down his toast and jumped up.

"Well, must go and finish Snape's essay." He wiped his mouth clumsily. "See you all on the Quidditch pitch tonight!" Oliver waved and departed. Fred waved back at him cheekily. After Oliver was out of sight, he pounced on Katie.

"It's Valentines Day, you sour flobberworm!" Fred cried. Katie shot up from the table, shocked and flushing.

"I DON'T CARE!" Katie cried, shrinking under the knowing eyes of her friends.

"Oh I'm sure you don't care," Fred said quietly, but loud enough for Katie to hear, "After all, Ollie doesn't want a weakling for a girlfriend."

"Fred-" Angelina gasped, but it was too late. Katie leaped over the table, her hands flying to meet Fred's throat. Fred laughed, until Katie got a firm grip on his throat. Then he choked.

"Katie…erk…don't…gark…" Fred tried to drag Katie's hands off him, but she wouldn't budge. Fred pinched her hand so she would release him, and soon they were rolling on the floor, slapping and hitting and choking each other relentlessly.

"Katie! Fred!" Alicia came to their aid as a large crowd had gathered to watch the fight, chanting. She grabbed Fred's collar and tried to tug him away. But it was no use.

"Kat…sorry…please…" Fred groaned. "I didn't mean it-"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! WHO TOLD YOU?" Katie shrieked loudly, slapping Fred across the face.

"Break it up!" Angelina yelled, quite shocked. Katie was normally very rational and calm.

"Fred, don't provoke her, or we are through." She looked at Fred sternly, who was massaging his throat. He caught her eye and looked away, ashamed. "And Katie," she continued, looking at a breathless Katie, "Don't hit people, girl! You need to relax!"

"What's going on? Someone let me through." A sensible yet stern voice was heard, and the suddenly silent crowd made way for Professor McGonagall. She spotted the inflamed marks on Fred's neck, and the scratches on Katie's arm. McGonagall's mouth tightened. "Explain yourselves – Weasley! Bell!"

"Please, Professor – it was just a small argument." Angelina said quickly. "Nothing's happened."

"Nothing?" repeated McGonagall loudly, storming over to Katie and holding her scratched arm up. "These two have been muggle duelling…and they will see me tonight for detention at 8 o'clock!" she stomped off, leaving Katie, Fred, Angelina, Alicia and George alone as the crowd slowly backed away.

"I guess you two have no Quidditch practice then." George said dully. Katie stared at the floor in dismay.

"Tell that to Ollie, it'll break his heart." Fred muttered. He looked sideways at Katie. "I'm sorry Kates. But it really is Valentines Day, and we all know."

"Who told you?" Katie said quietly, looking at Angelina. She gulped.

"It doesn't matter who told me," said Fred, "All I know is that if you keep it bottled up inside any longer, you'll die."

"Look at me, for instance," added Angelina, "I didn't know Fred liked me until he had twelve bouquets of roses delivered to my dormitory, accompanied by a singing trio. It was scary for him _and_ for me."

"So don't take out your frustration on us, Kat!" Alicia said distractedly. "Go and relieve yourself of your worrying and compassion!"

"He'll never go out with me. He's the Quidditch Captain, for god's sake; every girl must be after him. Catching his every fallen pencil, giggling whenever he speaks to them; saving his every tissue in a gold and silver box…" Katie sighed dramatically.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Angelina said. "There are only half as many girls after Ollie as before anyway."

"Why?" said George mischievously.

"Well, you know how Oliver went out with Sakura Takahashi a couple of months ago?"

"The most beautiful girl in school…" Fred said dreamily. Alicia slapped him for Angelina.

"Anyhoo," Angelina smiled, "she thought Ollie was the most dedicated guy she'd ever seen. But then she realised he thought she was a pansy, someone who was vain or whatever. And she dropped him like a hot potato, warning other hopefuls to back off because he hated girls. But it wasn't true – and now poor Ollie's alone!"

"How do you know so much about ol' Woody?" George grinned. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"I have my ways…" she pouted cheekily.

"Whatever." Fred stood up. "There's only one way to match this unwilling pair." He looked at Katie – "I dare you to tell Oliver how you feel about him. This morning."

Everyone in the group went silent. Katie never rejected an opportunity for a dare. Well, today she might have rejected it, but she couldn't.

"Stupid oath." She grunted. Fred grinned and retrieved a tattered piece of parchment from his robes. Clearing his throat, he began to read in a sing-song voice what was inscribed -

"_I, Katie Magdalena Bell,_

_Have vowed to accept (no matter how challenging or stupid) – any dare enforced by Misters Fred and George Weasley; during my seven year course at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Signed,_

**_Katie M. Bell_**"

Fred rolled up the parchment and tapped Katie on the nose. "You know what to do."

Katie looked at Angelina, Alicia and George. Their knowing yet pleading looks drove her to borderline crazy, but she had signed the freakin' oath. She'd have to tell him now.

"Alright." She mumbled, leaving the table and heading up the stairs towards the Gryffindor boy's dormitories, the quiet cheers of her friends echoing behind her.

"Here we are." Katie said to herself, slowly turning the doorknob of the Boy's dormitories door. She entered a corridor with three doors on one side and four on the other side. Not knowing which room Oliver was in, she looked at the inscription on the first one. It said 'Second Years rock the Boat!'

"Not that one," Katie muttered, walking down to the last door. She knocked. No answer.

"Hello?" she called out.

A faint groan came from inside the room, and the door slowly opened a crack of the way.

"What do you want?" a cheeky looking boy peered out. Katie put her hands on her hips and stared at the rascal.

"I'm looking for Wood, you seen him?" she said loudly, causing another groan to come from inside. The boy shushed her, his eyes widening.

"Quiet, you!" he whispered, grinning. "Dan's trying out the time machine."

"Oh God." Katie wrinkled her nose. She did _not _want to know.

"Wood's next door…see you!" the boy quickly slammed the door in her face.

"That stupid git." Katie did the ups to the closed door and walked over to Wood's dormitory. The inscription on the door read 'Do not disturb – ever!'

Katie knocked twice. A thick Scottish accent replied – "Who's there?"

Katie knocked again, this time hearing a girlish giggle from inside the room. Hot anger boiled on her insides. How _dare_ Oliver have a girl in his room? But then again, he didn't know she liked him.

Katie went ahead with instinct and opened the door. There was Oliver, sitting on his bed reading 'Quidditch through the Ages'.

"WOOD!" she yelled.

"What?" Oliver looked up. "Oh, hello Bell." He said quietly.

"You've got a slut somewhere here, don't you?" Katie said serenely, looking around. She heard a shriek coming from around the corner, and a voice saying "someone'll hear us, Cindy."

"It's only kissing, you silly man!" 'Cindy' said in a high pitched voice. The pair began to laugh, and Oliver looked at Katie strangely. Katie blushed.

"What's wrong, Katie?" Oliver said gently, standing up. "Why don't we talk outside?"

"Sure…I mean…if…you mind…" Katie stammered, letting Oliver take her outside to the corridor.

"So – what do you want to talk to me for?" Oliver said.

Katie squirmed. "Do we have to talk in the corridor, Oliver?"

Oliver smiled. "There's somewhere else we can go…" he led Katie to the staircase and they walked up to floor of the Room of Requirement. The pair walked past the door three times, thinking the same thought, and magically a wooden door appeared. Oliver went inside, Katie following behind him. It was quite dark inside, a single candle softly illuminating the room. There was a futon couch that Oliver was already sitting on. Katie sat next to him, trembling with worry.

"What's on your mind? Anything about the next match you want to know?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

Katie gulped. "Look, it was a dare and I signed a stupid oath for Fred when he gave me firewhisky but I have to tell you anyway…" she paused, seeing the puzzled look on Oliver's face.

"Yeeeesss?" he said.

"I…I like you." Katie stuttered.

"What?" Oliver frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like…I love you."

**See you chickens next time! Violet **


	2. Stressed and Depressed

**Well, I got a review, so I'm going to keep it going…**

**Peace and love to _Justsukiya _for her encouraging criticism!!! x0x0**

It was Saturday night at Hogwarts, and the Gryffindor Common Room was packed and noisy. Full after an entertaining and scrumptious dinner in the Great Hall, Fred Weasley sat in a comfortable, plush sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room playing Wizard Chess with his brother George. The two were often bored and had plenty of time to spare (because they hardly attempted to finish their piling homework) so they would play stupid games with the chess pieces.

"Attack!" Fred laughed as he ordered his queen to eliminate George's bishop.

"You'll get the better of me yet, Fred ol' boy." George said mischievously.

"Um George, I think you mean 'I'll get the better of you yet'." Fred frowned.

"Oh…right." George said dumbly, suddenly glancing over his shoulder at the Boys Dormitory's staircase. "Man…I'm worried about Oliver. He didn't come down for lunch or dinner, and apparently he was 'too sick' to come to practice."

"Lovesick," Fred snickered. "But you're right. I don't know what Katie told him but it couldn't have been pretty."

The twins bounced off the couch and went up to the Boys Dormitories. Obviously knowing which room Ollie was in, they barged in without knocking. Upon arrival they saw Oliver lying on his bed facing the ceiling, his eyes all unfocused and blank.

"Uh, Ollie?" said George as the twins tiptoed into the room, "You going to be alright?"

Oliver groaned and stuffed his face into his pillow.

"Ok then…" George backed out of the room, but Fred lingered.

"What did she say, Ol?"

Oliver kept his face in the pillow. "She …loves me." The words came out muffled.

Fred ran out of the dorm to join his brother, who was laughing silently.

"Come on, you idiot!" Fred grabbed George and they ran down the stairs to the Common Room. Angelina and Alicia were reading 'Witch Weekly' together, while Katie was collapsed on the rug on the floor. Fred and George burst in 007 style, wands at the ready.

"We have top secret information!" Fred yelled. Luckily, the three girls and the twins were the only ones in the Common Room, so Angelina could roll her eyes in peace.

"Shut up, you idiot. Alicia and I are reading." She said snobbily, turning back to the magazine. Fred grabbed it and took a good look at the cover.

"Ooh, _Gilderoy Lockhart – Hunky poster inside! 450 Fashion Specials– _yuck, _How to tell if your man is cheating-_" Fred paused and pouted at Angelina. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Give it here, Fred!" Angelina growled, but laughter danced in her eyes.

"Hold on – _10 Effective Ways to Lessen the Pain of your Perio-"_

"FRED!" Angelina dived for the magazine, but Fred jumped back, snickering.

"GIVE IT HERE!" Angelina yelled.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" a voice cried. Everyone turned to look at Katie, who had opened her eyes. "I'm having…mental…problems…" she whispered.

"Ay, Katie," George said kindly, sitting down next to Katie, "Oliver is having mental issues too." Katie closed her eyes again and sighed. She should never have said anything. Oliver was going to ignore her during Quidditch practice and sever the ties of their friendship. All because she loved him.

"Katie just gave away her heart and now it's ruined. You twins just don't understand, do you?" Alicia said quietly, saying something intelligent for the first time. George and Fred stopped talking, ashamed of themselves at Alicia's words. Katie was looking into the fire, her eyes unfocused.

"C'mon George," Fred muttered, and the twins walked out of the smoky Common Room.

"They have much to learn." Alicia said.

"That's for sure." Angelina added.

"Oh," Katie whispered, and all three girls sighed.

…

It was 20 minutes before dinner in the Great Hall, and Angelina and Alicia had taken Katie to the showers to wash up, because she couldn't really think for herself right now.

"Licia, can I borrow your shampoo?" Rosemary Sapfir, a girl in Alicia's year, called from a cubicle.

"Here." Alicia passed the 'Magick Locks' shampoo over the top of her cubicle to the Gryffindor girl.

"Thanks." Rosemary yelled back.

Katie was brushing her teeth, staring at her chestnut brown eyes. She looked, and felt, ultimately haunted. She spat into the sink, still staring at the mirror dauntingly.

Then she blacked out.

"Ah, that was a good shower-" Angelina exited her cubicle, wearing a pair of skinny legged jeans and a singlet underneath her school robe, when she saw Katie on the floor, her hair spread out, and a small trickle of blood coming from her head.

"KATIE!" she yelled, dropping to the floor and lifting Katie's head. "Breathe, girl!"

Alicia came out soon after, and spotted Katie. "Oh, Merlin!" She shrieked, and pulled out her wand. "Deconcussio." Alicia whispered, and Katie stirred.

"Oh Gods, Katie, stop scaring us!" Angelina said wearily.

"I think you need to go to sick bay, honey." Alicia said firmly.

Katie opened her eyes softly, a strange look caressing her face.

"I just want to go to dinner." She propped herself up on her elbows. "The stress is getting to me, that's all. Examinations and stuff…you guys understand." Katie let Angelina and Alicia help her up, and the three slowly walked out of the shower room.

The three arrived at the Great Hall just as Dumbledore had finished his welcome. Alicia, Angelina and Katie clapped along with the students as they tiptoed down to the Gryffindor table. Oliver was sitting next to Fred, his eyes at his feet.

"Where have you guys been?" Ginny Weasley said, making room for the girls to sit by her. Suddenly, delicious looking turkeys and pies materialised in front of everyone, and Ginny – as ravenous as a teenage boy – grabbed a pie and tucked in.

"Katie, are you feeling alright?" Hermione Granger leaned over and tapped Katie on the shoulder. "I can suggest a spell to stop migraines or something."

"I'm…okay. Thanks." Katie spoke, her mouth dry. She glanced at Oliver with the corner of her eye. He was glancing at her. Katie bit her lip and looked away, flushing.

Why did everything have to be so embarrassing?

**Hope you like and I'm SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! Violet xoxo **


	3. A sort of epiloguenew prologue

After eating only a quarter of what was on his plate, Oliver Wood quickly left the Great Hall and set course for his lonely dormitory. After all, all his dorm mates were with their friends, or _girlfriends, _in the Hogwarts grounds.

Oliver seized a small black leather-bound book from his bedside table and took a pen from his pocket. He sat down on his bed and began to write in the next empty page…

_**Dormitory 7**_

_**8:45 PM**_

_Dear Journal_

_I think I have gone partially insane… my good friend Katie Bell has… feelings for me. I want to talk to her, but I'm a male teenager! I can't have a sensitive side. I'm the Quidditch Captain, for Merlin's sake._

_Maybe I will talk to her. If I'm the Quidditch Captain, I should have enough courage in me to just talk to her. We are friends, after all. I think._

_Oh Merlin._

_Oliver Wood_

Oliver threw the book and pen on the table and dashed out of his dormitory, heading for the Common Room. "Katie!" he yelled, spontaneously.

Katie was just getting through the portrait hole when Oliver crashed into her. They fell in a heap on the floor.

"Oi, bugger off!" Katie managed to shout, being muffled by Oliver. Oliver realised who he had crashed into and started to mutter.

"Sorry, sorry…I didn't mean to …I don't…"

"It's okay, Ollie." Katie stopped shuffling and looked Oliver in the eye. He stared back at her.

"Katie…" Oliver moved closer than he already was towards Katie. "I'm…sorry I was such a coward. I don't know why I let you leave…

Katie rolled over to properly face Oliver her face inches away from his. She ran her fingers down his back. Oliver started to flush heavily, his breathing increasing rapidly. Katie slowly placed a hand on his face, and with her lips, lightly touched his. Oliver hesitated at first, but soon he gave in and embraced the one he cared about so much. Suddenly, Oliver broke away. "I care so much about you, and I'm not ashamed to say it." he whispered softly in Katie's ear. Katie smiled. She was about to move away from Oliver, when a _thump! _and a_ crash!_ interrupted her.

"What's going on here, Ollie? Katie?" Fred Weasley, the leader of a large group of Gryffindors making their way through the portrait hole, stopped in front of Katie, Oliver, and George, who had just tripped over the couple on the floor. He jumped up off them, wiping his clothes in disgust.

"Ew, they're making out in the Common Room." George muttered cheekily.

"But I must say, it's an improvement from the gloomy couple before." Fred added optimistically. Katie and Oliver immediately broke apart, and stood up. People realised what was going on and they started to clap and whistle.

"Who's making out? Move it, punk-arse!" A familiar voice rang through the cheering crowd, and Angelina and Alicia made their way to the front of the audience.

"Katie- oh look, Angelina! They're happy! And they are together!" Alicia said wistfully. Everyone laughed happily. It was a cheesy moment. Katie and Oliver, knowing what to do, waved at everyone, and then ran back to Oliver's dormitory; leaving the wolf whistles and laughs behind.

And later that evening – anyone who passed by Oliver's dorm dared not go in, as there was an added phrase to the sign scratched in the door – "Do not disturb –Ever! (Me and Katie)" and everyone knew what it meant.


End file.
